One man's mistake is his own adventure
by CriticismWiz.NeedAnOpinion-Ask
Summary: It's time for one of Fuji's grand masta schemes to backfire on him. So now he's stuck going to an all girl college filled with toenail painting, hair crimping college girls. Every guy's dream right? NOT! The worst part? He falls for his roommate.Plz R
1. Too bad for him

**Ok My first chappie! please read and review. Any questions? Please ask  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fuji Syusuke was walking across the campus his luggage rolling lazily behind him as he tried desperately to find the administration building. He looked around at all the people, they all had suitcases briefcases, dance bags and tennis bags.

_Joshidaisei University for the gifted:_ This was going to be his home for the next four years. How did he end up going to an all-girl college? Oh yeah. He just _had_ to take his chances by putting this college in the bag.

Wait…Let's back up a bit to how exactly he got here.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was graduation day at Seishun Gakuen, the regulars were at their last practice together as a team. They were sharing goodbyes, exchanging e-mails and numbers to keep in touch, that is, until an idea popped into the sadistic Fuji's mind.

"Hey guys!" he called. "Before we go off to college, why not make it interesting?" he asked, flashing his sadistic smile, sending chills down everyone's spine…except Tezuka of course.

"And how, pray tell, are we going to do that Fuji-senpai?" Momo asked, trying not to show just how scared he was of his senpai.

"Let's decide on colleges by drawing them out of a hat," Fuji said, causing all the regulars, even Tezuka, to scream. "EHHHHHH?!"

"What? I think it sounds fun," he said, cocking his head to the right, showing his deep cerulean eyes and smiling ((Of course)).

"No," was the reply of all the regulars.

It took much persuasion and plenty of blackmailing, but, in the end, they ended up participating in the tensai's little game. Everyone was writing down a university, sweating a great amount, the same thought was running through everyone's mind ((except Fuji's of course))

"_What if I get the University Fuji picked?!"_

It was known by everyone that Fuji only came up with this game just to send someone to the university that he picked. Oh boy.

After they all put the pieces of paper with the university's name in the hat, they stood by a wall waiting for further instructions.

"Ok, Echizen, you're up first," Fuji said.

Ryoma slowly walked up to where Fuji was standing, he put his hand in the hat and pulled out the paper at the bottom. He looked at it, gave a sigh of relief then smirked.

"Looks like I'm off to Tokyo U," he said, his smirk still in place. Fuji gave a small, childish pout then said, "Too bad, I think you would have down well at the college I picked,"

"Momo, you're up!" the tensai called, causing Momo to jerk in surprise. He reluctantly went up and just grabbed the top one. He looked at the paper in horror and let out a shrill.

"I'm going to Clown College?!"

Out of nowhere Eiji busted out laughing, pretty much giving away that he was the one who wrote that one down.

"Eiji-senpai, why?!" Momo cried, walking back to the wall.

"Ok Fujiko, you should go now!" Eiji screamed cheerfully, walking over and grabbing the hat from Fuji and held it out for him to take a piece of paper. Fuji chuckled and reached in, pulling out the first one he touched. He took one glance at it and his eyes opened, wide with shock, how could this have happened? And to him?!

"I uh...I'm going to Joshidaisei University..."

Silence.

More silence.

Then...

"Joshidaisei...?" Momo asked. Then the room erupted in laughter ((even Tezuka!--yeah it was that funny))  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so I brought this upon myself...I should have thought of the possibility that I might have been the one to get that one...

But still!

After about an hour of searching, he finally found the administration building. He picked up his class forms, got his keys then walked to the other side of the campus to his dorm. Figures. He walks all the way across the campus to find out where his room is, then he has to walk all the way back to get to it.

Room 325, this is it. The begining of his four year nightmare. Curse him and his sadistic ways, why couldn't he have gotten Tokyo U? At least he wouldn't have had to where a stuffed bra and a tight girl pants.

_'God! What is it with girls and this uncomfortable clothing?!'_

With that, he turned the knob and stepped into his new room. The room wasn't so bad. It was decent sized, and it was empty, so he guessed he didn't have a roommate. Lucky him. It was going to be difficult enough keeping his gender a secret, he didn't need some girl staying in his room making it harder, that's when he noticed that there were two beds.

So, his roommate just wasn't here yet. Great. Just great. He decided to take the bed by the window, if he was going to be staying here he might as well take what he can get. He set his suitcase down on the bed then went out to get a better view of the campus. Or at least he was when the door was slammed open and some red-haired girl came stumbling in with three suitcases and a dance bag hung over her shoulder.

"Oh, hi! You must be my roomie. I'm Ayumi Misori," she said all this while throwing her bags on the second bed next to the bathroom, then turned and smiled, extending her hand.

"Uh, yeah that's me. You can just call me Fuji," he said. He forgot to come up with a fake name. Crap.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well my first chappie is complete! I couldn't help but write this!! I love Fuji so much, but it's about time one of his evil plots backfired, ne? Well I think so...please review and tell me your opinions. I'll love you forever...or I'll give you a high-five...whichever you pick. Flames are not welcome, but I love constructive criticism! wOOt!**

**Aishiteru readers/reviewers 3  
--Me**


	2. A female name

**Sha-BAM! The next chappie is up and running!!!  
Please read and review--I want/need opinions people!**

**-Sigh- **I guess I have no choice...  
**Disclamer: **No, I do not own Prince of Tennis. But if I did, there would be quite a few changes in the series, mainly there would be more girls in the series ((Love Triangles!))

* * *

"Fuji, eh?" Ayumi said, smile still in place. "I knew someone who's last name was Fuji, she was very nice. You actually kind of remind me of her, are you related?" she asked. 

Crap. Now Fuji was in trouble, his roommate actually knew his sister. Now what?

"I remember her mentioning she had two brothers, but not any sisters. Are you her cousin or something?" Ayumi asked, a little irritated that her new roommate wasn't answering her.

Thinking fast, Fuji did what any other girl would do at a time like this...socialize.

"Ah, how did you guess?" Fuji said trying to make his face flush, "Do we really look that much alike?" He couldn't believe what he was doing. If the others saw him like this, it would be horrible. They would definitely take their revenge, blackmail him for sure.

"Well, not so much as Yumiko as you do her younger brother, Syusuke. I went over to her house once and she showed me a bunch of pictures, her entire family is beautiful," Ayumi said dreamily. This time Fuji did blush, no one has ever called him beautiful before, at least not to his face. He let his mind go into space, thinking about what Ayumi said, when he was brought back by someone pinching his cheek.

"Oooh, Fuji-chan, you have such soft skin. What's your secret?" Ayumi asked eagerly, still admiring his skin.

"Ah, w-well...I just take good care of it Ayumi-chan," Fuji said, desperately trying to keep himself from slapping her hand away and tried to act like this was all normal, "Um, Ayumi-chan...can you please stop?" he tried to ask as sweetly as possible.

"Ah! Sorry," Ayumi said quickly pulling her hand away, her face flushed.

The minutes were going by and neither of them had said a word to eachother. It was an incredibly awkward silence, at least it was until Ayumi decided to break it.

"So, you play tennis Fuji-chan?" she asked, eyeing his tennis bag curiously.

"Y-yeah, that's why I'm here," he--er, she responded, "What about you? Here to play tennis too?"

"Nah! I'm a dancer. Live it, breathe it, eat it!" Ayumi smiled and motioned over to her dance bag that was currently sitting on her bed, "But I've played a little tennis when I was in elementary school..." she trailed off, as if having a flashback.

"Uh...Ayumi-chan?" Fuji asked, waving his hand in front of Ayumi's face.

"Ah! Sorry, just having a flash back moment," she smiled sheepishly. Before Fuji could do anything else, Ayumi let out a very loud, unlady like, yawn, which startled Fuji.

"Well, I'm beat. I have a class in a few hours, I guess I'll catch a little sleep beforehand. Night Fuji-chan..." And with that, she plopped right into bed and went to sleep.

_'Well,'_ Fuji thought to himself, '_she seems very interesting...' _

He unpacked all his things, folded them, and put them in his new dresser, yup, his mother would be so proud. Anyway, back to Fuji's current situation. First things first, he must come up with a name. But what?

_'Yumi? Nah, sounds too much like Ayumi...Sumi maybe? Eh...Tsukiko? Hmm, Tsukiko Fuji...'_

Finally picking on a name, Fuji decided it was his turn to get some shut eye before classes tomorrow. Because tomorrow he would be starting college as Tsukiko Fuji.

* * *

**Alright, finally done with my second chappie!!! Salvation! I hope you likie! Pwetty pwease rweview my stowy. ****I love you all my readers and reviewers!!! Please give my constructive criticism! I think I'm gonna make the story from Fuji's point of view from now on...What do you think?**

**P.S. I finally wrote my first story on fictionpress!!! Please check it out. My name is _DorksOfAmerica-Unite_**


End file.
